


Belonging

by Last_Haven



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Less Romance and More Horror, Possessive Eros is a creep and yet somehow still oblivious, Psyche is nervous and probably should be, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: To a human, the whims of a god must seem alien. But she is, after all, his.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story that I honestly forgot about. I was going through my tumblr, found it, and decided to share.

She is his.

All the same, he should not be here; the more Eros disappears to return to Psyche’s side, the more chances that someone will discover his secret. Still, he cannot help but abandon his work every now and then to go to her. However, Aphrodite has not noticed her wayward son’s growingly frequent disappearances just yet, so Eros slips away once more.

Psyche is out in the gardens when he finally reaches their home, not napping, as she is wont to do lately, but instead he finds her wading through one of the small pools. Her skirts float around her hips and drag behind her as she moves, but she looks curious and focused as she admires the water lilies around her.

She pauses and talks to one of the invisible servants he conjured for her; he hadn’t enough power to make her a full court, but she has already made several friends among those shades he’s already created. He smiles, settling among a tree’s branches and watches as she nods at something one of the servants says.

She is beyond compare, his wife—more beautiful than his mother is, kinder and gentler than any goddess he can think of. His sweet blossom, his tame little lark. His, his, his.

One particular lily captures her interest and he watches in amusement as she attempts to wrestle it free. It is particularly stubborn, however, so she gives up and sighs before calling back to her servant. Before she begins to wade away, he curls his finger and the blossom comes free. With a thought, he sends it floating after her. She pauses and glances back in surprise before turning back with a laugh, holding the flower aloft perhaps to show the servants.

He abandons his perch and lands silently upon the ground. With a flick of his wrist, he dismisses the servants, although their sudden disappearance prompts a confused pause from Psyche.

“Hello? Where did you go?” she calls out when none of the servants answer her. His sweet little lamb looks as though she has lost her way.

“Do not worry, my dear,” he coos as he glides across the water to brush his hand against her cheek. “They’ve merely gone inside.”

She jumps at his touch. “My… my lord?”

“Who else, my love?” he grins and presses a kiss to that lovely cheek. She shivers, no doubt from the chill of the pond. “And how are you today?”

“I… I am fine… And how has your day been, my lord?”

“Dull,” he replies, twining one of her curls around his finger. “Much too dull; so I came to visit you.”

“I am honored, my lord.”

“As you should be,” he chuckles, tugging on the curl. “Now come and entertain me, my pet.”

Obediently, she stumbles forward, dropping her blossom back into the water where it sinks beneath the ripples. She will do as he says because even she knows.

She is his.


End file.
